Roommate for Life
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: After another failed attempt of courting Kyoko, he leaves but not before a girl runs into him. She doesn't even laugh at him in his awful state. Who is this girl and why does she hang around Kyoko so much? Will his luck with this one be any different than with Kyoko? ShoxOC Slight ShoxKyoko
1. Chapter 1

He should have known it before he even tried to court her. And there he was, sitting on the ground with unusual liquids flowing down his body.

Kyoko.

That girl was laughing at his misery as he sat on the ground. Along with a crew others that he barely glanced over; none of them were his tastes.

What happened to that small town girl he used to know?

She should have been apologizing to him for the accident, but instead, she laughed and went about her day.

Did she really forget about him?

What happened to all of those plans of revenge?

She kept her mouth zipped about defeating him in the showbiz world. Her eyes lingered away as she hopped down the hallway to a higher ranked actor; his rival.

Was he old business to her?

He grunted and stood up as his clothes were drench. Even though he didn't want to get his phone covered with this slime, he needed a change of clothes now. He took out his touch screen and dialed his manager.

Even if he was denied by Kyoko this time, he wasn't allowing her to forget him so soon. He didn't care what it takes; billboards, commercials, or even tours. He was going to make sure Kyoko remember where she came from; he was the reason why she started this job.

He walked the other way from where Kyoko disappeared to; he was leaving this stage. As he rambled his mouth off to his manager about Kyoko's betrayal, a small girl with black hair ran into him.

Kyoko?

He fell down onto the ground and stared up. Instead, he was faced with another girl and his disappointment showed. For a second there he forgotten about Kyoko's new look; which was short hazel hair.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized with her head bent low; not even daring to look up at him. Her other hand was grabbing a piece of her hair as if she was moments away from wrapping it around her mouth in case she said something she shouldn't have. Her hair was split in the middle and brushed behind her ears; where Kyoko wore bangs.

It wasn't Kyoto, but another girl. He had seen so many girls; as well as different angles of them. He lifted himself up from the ground and gave her a fake smile, "It's alright." He did have an image to keep up, even though he felt like dropping everything and brawl with Ren.

"Are you sure?" she looked up at him with wide green eyes. Her eyes lingered on his jacket, which was coated in unknown liquids. Her eyebrow raised in concerned over the boy. "Did I make you spill something? I'm sorry!"

"I said it was alright."

Her face deflated as she looked up and stared into his brown eyes. Her hand lowered down to her side, away from her ebony hair. One side of her lip raised into a crooked smile. Her eyes widen as she remembered she never introduced herself. "I'm Dorea Potter."

He was waiting for her to exclaim his name into the hallways, but instead he was met with silence.

Did she know who he was?

"Sho Fu-"

"Dora-chan! You finally came!" Kyoko appeared at the end of the hallway again. She ran up to the new girl and hugged her; which looked like she was squeezing the life out of her. She was all cheery at the newcomer that she barely registers Sho until the boy took a step toward the door.

He was ready to leave any second. He could already feel the daggers aimed at him from Kyoto's friends from the other side. "You are still here, Shotaro?"

"Shotaro?" the girl questioned. She was oblivious to the tension within the room, as well as the situation she placed herself in. It was bad enough Kyoko's grip on the girl tightens and she tried to breath.

"If you stay any longer, I'm going to cuuuuurse you!" she threaten the boy. She raised her hand as if she was holding a wand.

He didn't need to be told a third time. "Already leaving," he uttered as he walked out the door. From the first step he took instead that filming set, he's been given the cold shoulder. First a whole table of props, like jars of slime and tar (why, he didn't know), fell on him as he tried his chances with Kyoko, which only turned into a insult battle.

Then she ran off to her fairy prince.

He already wanted to throw up.

If only he could turn back time to see the old Kyoko who followed his every move. And cleaned up after him.

That black haired girl.

What was her name again?

Pittbull?

Dora?

He rolled his eyes. Knowing his luck, he would never see her again. But she did remind him of the past Kyoko with her long black hair that was placed behind her shoulders. As well as her large eyes that followed his actions; the only difference was that she had grassy-green eyes while Kyoko had bright hazel.

Why he knew was beyond him.

His manager aided him with a pile of clothes as he gotten in the back seat of the limo. She gotten out and placed herself in the driver's seat; which was how she gotten over here so quickly on short notice. He pulled off his slimy shirt and threw it on the ground; the same with his jeans as well.

Every time he's within that girl's presence, she somehow grind his nerves.

Damn it, Kyoko.

**Hello there! First off, this is my first time writing a fanfic for Skip Beat (and writing an OC), so any feedback would be welcomed. Especially if I made the characters OOC. This is a fanfic for my friend, Peyton-Alice (all her idea). **


	2. Chapter 2

The black haired girl stood in front of the doorway and took in the room. Everything seemed so different from what she had pictured it. "Kyoko-chan..." she mumbled under her breath as she took her first step into the room; her new living quarters.

"Yes?" the brunet perked her head over a pile of boxes, "Is something wrong?"

"Thank you once again," she smiled back at her friend.

She smiled with a slight blush, "You're welcome...but you don't have to say that so much, Dora-chan."

"Did...did I say that already?" she lifted a finger to her lips, "Sorry, Kyoko-chan!" She stood behind the pile of boxes. It was moments away from falling down onto the ground. "I really didn't think I had that much..."

Her friend gave her a big grin and held up a thumb up, "We will get it worked out. Count on me!"

Everything was changing fast for her. Moving out into the big city and rooming in with her friend. She never thought Kyoko would allow her to stay here; she barely had enough room for herself in this one-room place. Luckily the landlord was kind enough to allow her to stay here as well.

Everyone here just seemed so nice that she couldn't believe it.

She picked up the top box and laid it onto the ground. After few struggles with the tape, she was able to open the box. It was filled with clothes as well as a few photos.

Where could she place them?

She glazed around the small room when her eyes lay on the pictures of two posters above Kyoko's mattress. Her eyes narrowed behind her glasses as she remember where she seen those from. "Tsuruga-san and Sho-san?" She phased it like a question.

Kyoko's shoulders slumped as she glazed at the same photos. She could already feel her demons coming out into the small room. "Just a little...reminder." She didn't really want to retell the story with Dorea who just came back into her life.

She raised her eyebrow, but stayed quiet. Instead, she tried another topic of conversation, "The diner has been quiet since you left."

"How has everyone been?"

"Dada-san finally gave birth."

"She has?"

She looked up at the ceiling as she tried to recall the event, "She...named him after her grandfather, Haru. He's a sweet bundle of joy!"

"That's great for her." The girl couldn't help but smile as she thought of her old employee with a lovely family. She started on another box and placed the items into a stack. She pointed to a dresser by the door, "I cleaned out the two bottom ones for your items."

"You didn't have to do that."

But Kyoko seemed to ignore her.

"And I borrowed another mattress for you to sleep on. It should be getting here soon."

Dorea cocked her head at her friend, "Isn't that too much?"

The brunet only gave her friend a friendly grin, which she returned. She took a freshly folded pile of clothes and laid them in the bottom drawer

She felt like a leech.

Was it really alright for her to put Kyoko in such a position?

Her shoulders slumped.

Maybe if she took a few games around town, maybe she could save enough to get her own place. Instead of having Kyoko go out of her way for her.

When she turned around, she gulped. Kyoko was able to unpack a whole stack of boxes by herself, leaving only one box left. "How...?" she questioned the actress.

Kyoko wiped her pants on her jeans and smiled at her work. "There, it's all don- Oh! I forgot one!"

"Kyoko-chan!" Dorea uttered and Kyoko halted, "I should be the one doing all of this. So please sit down."

"But, I was only helping." Her shoulders slumped as she looked at her friend.

"You did all of them by yourself."

Kyoko's head dropped as she sighed, "Alright." She turned around and starting handing Dorea all of her clothes. But each trip, she stared intensely at the box, waiting for it to open for her to unpack it.

She sighed once Dorea was done with the clothes and finally opened the box. Instead were a few books.

Maybe a diary or a notebook?

Dorea laid the book inside one of the spaces, while Kyoko's eyes still lingered on them. The brunet could only imagine what kinds of things were written instead of them.

What type of secrets did they hold?

Was she a superhero? A witch? A princess?

"Is it alright if I place these flowers by the window?" Dorea questioned as she held a small pot with small pink flowers growing in it.

"Cherry blossoms?"

She gave a slight giggle, "It's called Pink Moss. I wouldn't dare to think of bringing a cherry blossom tree within yo-our room."

"Sure," Kyoko nodded as she folded the remaining boxes and sat them into the trash. Dorea placed the pot in front of the window and gave a small grin. Out of all of the things she brought with her, she cared a lot about these flowers.

A piece of home she taken with her.

Behind her, she heard a gasp and things being pushed around. She turned around and faced Kyoko who was moving the mattress against the other wall. Before she could even lend a hand, the girl was hold. "Hm..." the brunet uttered.

"Is something wrong?"

Kyoko didn't answer as she smiled with whatever idea she thought of. Next time she knew, Kyoko was rearranging the whole room. Her eyes widen as a dresser was heading her way. "Wait! Wait, wait, wait!"

Her pleads went unheard.

**Thanks a lot, Guest, I really grateful for that. I barely noticed my mistake. Hopefully I have gotten the characters down better. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Her head leaned up from a pillow and blinked at the ceiling. This was her third night here since she came here on train. She peeked over at the other bed inside of the room; Kyoko already left. Her bed was already made; probably as quiet as she could do so Dorea could stay asleep.

Dorea hated the mornings.

A yawn escaped from her lips and she wiped the dust from her eyes. She slowly stood up from her own bed and fixed the sheets. In this small room, everything was packed with both of their items stacked against the words. She moved towards the wooden dresser next to the door. On top of the dresser, next to her plant, was a note. It was written in rush manner, and read: _'Good morning, Dorea-chan! I hope I didn't wake you. I had to leave early for my job. If you need something, just call me~!'_

She nodded at each word and laid the note back onto the dresser. A sigh escaped from her lips. Without Dorea here, she had no clue how she could spend her day. Yesterday they spent the whole day going around Kyoko's studio, while the day before was her meeting Kyoko at her work and unpacking her things. Other than those places, she hasn't visited anywhere else within this city.

After getting dressed and placing her glasses on, she left the room and walked down the hallway. Her eyes, still lazily from the night, blinked multiple times trying to focus.

Maybe she could go on stroll?

To a coffee shop?

She found her way to the studio once, so getting back to Kyoko's room shouldn't be much of a problem for her. She could always go to the studio herself and follow the brunet around, but she didn't want to be bothersome to her.

Her head tilted from one side to the other as she walked down the sidewalk. People walked in the opposite direction from her, yet she barely noticed. All of her attention was on remembering the streets, turns, and landmarks. She didn't really want to become lost within this big city; it was nothing like her homeland. Which were only a few rows of houses and a few stores in-between; such as the diner when she first meets Kyoko.

The skirt over her skinny thighs twisted and the round purse touched her side each step she took. Her feet, covered in sandals, touched the crowded pavement as she tried to walk across the street in the middle of a group of bystanders. The light blinked as she finally touched the other side of the stretch, and the cars went on their ways once again.

Now she was in the Town Square. Businesses were built alongside each other, while on the other side was a park filled with plant life as well as couples who held hands.

Each building that she came to, she glanced at the sign until one popped her interest. It was a coffee shop.

Exactly the place she was looking for.

She opened the door and entered the small building. There were several tables inside with two chairs to each, as well as some regulars who converse with the bartender. He looked up with the small county girl walked in. Unlike the others within his business, this girl looked like a tourist as she gazed around the place with huge observing eyes. She walked up to the counter as her eyes darted from one end of the board to the other. "What will you be having today?"

It took her a few seconds to realize he was talking to her. She blinked several times, "Hm?"

This only added to his assumption that she was a tourist. "Your order?"

Her lips came together as she looked down at the desk. And she fixed her glasses back on her nose. "Uh..."

He grinned as a puff escaped his lips. _'She must come from a small country,'_ he thought absent minded as he cleared a glass. "When you know what you want, and then just call me. Alright?"

"Then...I will have a black coffee," she raised her eyebrow as if she was answering a question to a teacher.

"Just black?" he repeated, and she nodded. "Okay. Just wait a moment, alright?" He turned around and began pouring water from one container to the next. She glanced around the place, before deciding to take a seat at the counter.

Beep.

She blinked then remembered it was her cell phone. Her hand slide inside of her jeans skirt pocket and took out a flip phone. As she pressed a button, the screen appeared with a message. "From Kyoko-chan..." she read aloud as she pressed accept.

_'Good news! President heard about you, I think he heard from Tsuruga-san when you visited a few days ago. Well, he knew of a man named Hastin Chang who needed extras in his movie. If you don't want to it just tell me. Isn't President so great?!'_

Her cheeks rose into a jolly grin as her fingers typed back to Kyoko, _'Sure~! I will do it!_' With a click of a button she sent the message.

She was going to follow her dream!

Just like Kyoko-chan!

She wiggled in her seat in joy. She wanted to shout out about the message, but instead she puckered her lips together in a hush-puppy face.

Within seconds, she got another text from Kyoko. She read it quickly; it was the movie set's address.

She couldn't believe it. This was only her third day on living here, yet she was already on her way to accomplish her dream.

Just wait, mom!

She giggled. She couldn't wait to see her mother's face when Dorea will be on the big screen.

The man placed the cup in front of her, "Looks like you gotten good news."


	4. Chapter 4

She walked along the sidewalk and finished her coffee. She placed the cup into the trash. Before she left the coffee shop, the kind cashier chatted with her and mapped out where she should head.

In this big city, everything felt far away.

The city was so big that she forgotten the directions pretty quickly.

She glanced back down at her phone screen, on the last message she received from her friend, and then glanced back to the street names. People cluttered around the poor girl while in her mist of directionless.

She sighed, maybe she should hire a taxi before she gotten herself more lost than before. Actually, finding Kyoko's workplace the first time was only a miracle in the making. She was lucky enough to greet the right person who pointed it out to her; but at the moment, she didn't see anyone who would straighten herself out.

The girl backed away from the crowd and lined the store's walls. She looked down at her phone again. Her finger was inches away from replying back to Kyoko's message.

She didn't want to be a bother.

Her phone closed and her shoulders slumped. She slipped her phone back into her pocket. She didn't come all of the way here just to be a burden on others. Even though it has only been three days, she still felt rotten for relying on her friend so much.

Not only did she ask for a place to stay when her friend only had one room, and not to add that Kyoko also talked to her boss into getting Dorea a job. While Dorea had nothing to repay her with; she didn't even have enough money on her to pay for the coffee. Which she thought was going to be a lot cheaper, but she was wrong.

Dorea was only a country girl.

Other than Kyoko, she had no other contacts within the city.

She would have became a bum.

Why does Kyoko allow such a leech to be her friend?

She shook her head. Once she gets money, she was going to repay Kyoko. She was going to save money and get her own apartment. She looked up at the crosswalk again and crossed it with a crowd. She couldn't do anything if she just stood there and moped.

As soon as she touched the pavement, she ran into someone in her determination.

A familiar face.

His eyes were blocked with sunglasses, which fell when he tripped over her shoes. His head was covered by a raggy hoody. She pulled him up from the crossover before the light changed. "I'm so sorry!" she uttered quickly with her head bent down.

The boy wasn't paying attention to her. He knelt down and looked at his knee, which was scratched from falling. His knee was showing from the holes in his jeans; which looked new. "Shit..." he cursed as the blood started to appear, "Great timing...on the day of photo shoot."

Her eyes widen. "Oh no! I-I didn't mean to do that! I just wasn't watching an-"

"Calm down," he uttered as he stood up. His eyes were cold as ice as their eyes made contact. "I will just have to change my jeans. That's it."

"Didn't you say you had photo shoot though?"

"Did I?"

"You did."

He blinked and looked back down. His sunglasses was already crushed by the cars. "Great," he uttered sarcastically. At least no one has noticed who he was yet. Not even the girl in front of him. He paused when he faced her away, who was now sucking her lips in and tugging on her hair as if she was thinking of a way to repay him for the sunglasses. He couldn't quite remember when he knew her, or who he was, but he did remember one thing. "Aren't you Pittbull?"

Her face of guilt turned into one of confusion. Her lips rounded, "Huh?"

"I don't know," he gave a slight shrug, "Thought that was your name or something."

"No, it's Dorea." She gazed closer, "Potter."

"If you keep running into me like this, I'm gonna have to get a shield."

"I ran into you before?" she raised her eyebrows and observed the boy once more. He was taller than her; she only reached the point between his shoulder and elbow. His blonde locks were tucked back within the hoody. Without his sunglasses, she could see his brown eyes that stared down at her. She could only remember one other person like this, "Sho?"

"Don't say that out loud," he uttered as he glanced around once more. His manager decided to take a day off today, which left him to his own to get to the photo shoot. If it wasn't for that woman and her damn errands, he would have been at the photo shoot without any problems.

"I really really didn't mean to run into you. It's just...I don't watch my path," she tried to explain. She was so focus on getting to the movie set that she didn't think twice when she strolled forward with the crowd.

"It's alright, for the fifth time. Sorry doesn't help anyone. And it's not you can afford new legs for me." He muttered, "Just let's move on already."

She almost uttered sorry once more before halting herself.

He turned to cross the lane once more, "Now that that's settled, I'm going now."

"H-Hey!" she called after him, "Wait."

His shoulders slumped as he stopped. "What now?"

She looked down at the ground, "Could you tell me where Milo street is?"

"Head straight, turn right when you reach the first gas station, then watch for Mlio Street on the left. Follow it until you see the address." Without any other words, he left her.


	5. Chapter 5

The black haired girl exited the building with a slight sigh. In her hands was two bills; the money that she earned from the job. Her role was only an extra in a scene of beach goers. It wasn't much that she hoped, but it was only her first job. They even handed her the swimsuit she wore in shooting since no one else would wear it after her. The swimsuit was in a plastic bag on her other arm.

She pocketed the money and walked along the streets. She wouldn't found this place without Sho showing up.

How was his photo shoot going?

She nimble on her fingernail. It was a good thing she literally ran into Sho, but the same can't be say for him.

Did his scratch get infected?

He probably changed his jeans as soon as he went there. The workers would have probably cleanse it as well. She shook her head to stop thinking about it. The boy did tell her not to worry about it, yet she couldn't help herself. She had to worry about every single thing.

At the moment she needed to find her way back to the apartment. The only way she remembered it was going by the coffee shop from earlier.

The bag brushed against her side and she glanced within it again. The swimsuit was a plain blue suit that mostly covered her. She didn't know when she would use it again; maybe she could get Kyoko to a swimming pool. The money she had earned should be enough to get in; maybe, Dorea didn't really know of the prices in this area. The coffee from this morning almost drained her on money, so a ticket to a pool should be greater.

The money she earned wasn't enough to save for long term, and enjoying her time within the city should not be a problem. It would be a small gift for Kyoko and her generously. Maybe she could invite Sho along, as an apology for bumping into him and ruining his sunglasses; but that thought soon disappeared as quick as it came.

It would be embarrassing.

Her hand went inside of her pocket and pulled out her phone. She checked the time real quick; Kyoko should be home by now. She went to her inbox from Kyoko's last message and started typing. _'Do you want to go swimming?'_ She sent the message and waited for the reply.

The screen blinked with a new text. _'Sure. Did you see somewhere good?'_

_'They gave me a swimsuit for the movie shoot.'_

_'That's great! I think I can find somewhere then.'_

She glanced up at the streets. While she's been texting, she was strolling down the sidewalk until it came to a crosswalk. The bikes and cars passed her and she trotted over. The girl glanced up at the street sign and tried to figure out where she was.

Isn't this where Sho appeared?

On the ground was a broken pair of sunglasses. That answered her question for her. Hopefully he would be able to replace them without any trouble.

The coffee shop wouldn't be far from here then.

She typed once again, _'I should be back at the apartment in 30.'_

With that, she pocketed her cell phone and continued down the block. She was true to her word and gotten to the room thirty minutes later.

The brunet glanced around and happily smiled when she saw her friend. "How was it?"

"The job?"

Kyoko nodded.

"It only took an hour for two scenes," she accounted the events. As soon as the arrived to the building, she was pulled into a dressing room and then tucked in front of a camera with several others; which took a few different takes. "One of me arriving and one of me lying on the sand. Hopefully they chose those to be in the movie."

"Don't worry. I'm sure other jobs will show up. I could ask President to let you jo-"

"That's alright," she gave a slight nod, "You have been doing enough for me. I think tomorrow I will search for myself."

Kyoko's smile dropped for a second, but returned with a glow. "And today, we shall conquer the water park!"

"You found one?"

"Through a friend." The brunet gave her a smile and turned around without any other words. Dorea raised her eyebrow, but eventually gave up. Soon, the two packed a bag with sun lotion, towels, some cash and a pair of sunglasses. Dressed in their swimsuits, covered by a plain dress, the two exited their room. Outside, a black haired woman stood. Kyoko hopped over to the woman and wrapped her arms about her. "Moko-san!"

Dorea blinked as she held the bag to her side.

Is this the friend she meant?

The woman turned her glazed onto Dorea. The girl glanced to the ground and gave a weak wave, "Hello, I'm Dorea Potter. Nice to met you, Moko-san...?"

"Kanae Kotonami." The black haired woman corrected. She then took a step away from Kyoko's clingy body. Kanae was also carrying a small bag, not a purse. She had sunglasses pushing back her raven-colored hair. She wore a brown dress with a white jacket over it; the dress ended at her knees. "You too, Dorea-san."

"Dora-chan is my old coworker," Kyoko tried to introduce the two, "While Moko is working at LME with me."

"At a old diner when she used to live," Dorea also added but Kanae barely seemed to care less.

Instead the woman started walking without waiting for the others to join. When she heard no one following her lead, she glanced over her shoulder, "Shall we leave then? I think the water park is closing at seven."

"Of course," the brunet agreed, while Dorea timidly followed along with those two.

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sho paced in front of his glass wall. From this height, he could see all of the city; which he was completely ignoring at the moment. He held a newspaper in his hand and his eyes gazed over it once more. Muttering the title of the article in distaste.

Lies.

'Did Sho steal from this woman? Read the article and find out!"

And in the picture was of him running away from Dorea, hiding his face because his sunglasses broke and he was running late. And Dorea stood there, staring at the sunglasses.

He cursed the publishers. How the hell did someone take a picture so fast? His face was only shown for a few seconds; no one could have recognized him that fast.

And this was all lies.

And then he read the article.

'Sho Fuwa was spotted in the crowded area of Downtown this morning. This did not surprise reporters until they saw what happened next. A young woman was crossing the street with this pop star ran into her. Not only did she fall, but her glasses also broke. The popular star barely paid her any mind and ran off. He caused their collision, maybe it was on purpose, and also caused her every expensive sunglass to break. All without a single apologize, and this is the man who our teens admire. Why do we allow such a figure to still be in business when he cannot even respect his own target audience?

We could not question the victim, after she had gotten mixed in the crowd, but we did see her looking through her pockets once we caught up. As if she lost something. What exactly is a mystery, but whatever it is, is sure in Sho's person. The girl disappeared once more; terrorized after her run-in with the famous star.

This man is in the top five of desirable men in our land. He may be behind Ren Tsuruga, a man I had the honor of reviewing last week, but he should not even be on the same subway as such of a man. I hope you all will rethink your opinion of Sho Fuwa after this article. He is not the man who we all thought he was and loved.'

"Bullshit."

His manager crossed her legs on the couch. Her eyes were watching Sho wander from one side to the other. "No one will read that. It's not even sold in the grocery stores."

"When people search for me on the internet, I don't want these paragraphs of lies popping up. My fans, they buy everything with my name on it. Including a biased article!"

"They know you. They won't believe a word in that, Sho."

"After third-rated band thing," he grunted, remembering Vie Ghoul at all, "I have doubts about that plan."

She observed him. He was standing there, almost ready to throw the paper through the glass wall. Every word she tried to tell him, failed. And only one thing was left on her tongue. "Then what are you going to do then? Disprove it?"

"Get me Dora's number!"

Shoko blinked. "Who?"

He paused and looked at her.

"Do you mean Kyoko-san's?"

"I'm not taking about her!" He groaned and shook his head. "Dorea, the girl in the picture."

"You…knew about this girl?"

"Yes, she keeps running into me at every single chance she gets. A complete klutz. But, if I can get her to vouch for me, then guess what."

"That publisher will never have another article again."

"Exactly." He blinked; his tensed form was starting to relax. "Then, she can go on and sprout something good about me. Boom. Big news and everyone will forget about this bullshit."

She looked at her own copy of the paper. Maybe a good keepsake later on. Or maybe the downfall of Sho's career. This action was better than anything else at least. She nodded but another doubt came into her mind. "Can you trust this girl? She could be giving fake claims, even rape charges."

"She's part Canadian or something. Probably blame herself for this whole mess." He couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

Shoko dropped the paper and glanced back at him again. "I will not ask how you ended up meeting her. As long as your imagine stays clean, that's the main issue. Any personal issues need to stay behind curtain. At least after this. Oh, and I'm guessing I will have to drive you to her workplace tomorrow then?"

"You're not going to ditch on your job again," he gasped, "A miracle."

"What…was that suppose to mean?"

"This whole mess wouldn't have happened if you just drove me to the photo shoot."

"I will forget you said that." She stood up, "And this little meeting counts as overtime. So, I will be taking that out of your next paycheck." And then she left.

...

She practically dropped onto her bedroll when the duo came back. Her skin burned through her clothing, and all she wanted was to rip it off even if Kyoko was in the room.

Swimming in the busiest town in Japan was not one of her best ideas. Even if the idea was cheap for them, girls with an irregular job, it was the worst.

So many people crowded against the three of them. Even Kanae left them and headed to the poolside. With a mirror in her hand, she laid back and gained the attention of several guys. While Dorea and Kyoko scrambled between the dozen of swimmers just trying to swim.

And it lasted forever.

They waited and waited, hoping people would leave.

Finally, when it did loosen up, they lost track of time.

Both of them groaned in their shared room. Neither one of them wanting to leave their beds to turn off the light.

"Will you get that?" she muttered.

Kyoko only snored in reply.


End file.
